Debug Modes and Unused Stuff
Welcome to The wiki about debug modes and other unused stuff in video games that since December 8, 2008 ; Console * Arcade * Nintendo Entertainment System * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega Genesis * Nintendo 64 * Playstation ; Handheld * Game Boy * Game Boy Advance * Game Gear * Nintendo DS * Playstation Portable More to come, either by my hand or yours! ; Where to begin from here? * Find out what this place is about, if you couldn't already tell, by going to the About page. * New to wiki stuff, but still wanna help out? Check out some spiffy tutorials that've helped me! tutorial. * Don't forget to sign up for an account real quick if you want to help out. =) ; Adding content We welcome all sorts of content about debug modes and other unused things. Unused graphics, unused text, unused sounds or music, it's all fair game! Please follow these guidelines if you wish to add something or edit information: # Please do not post things that are solely rumors or speculative unused things. Everything on here is true information that can be verified and tested. # Please make sure to post evidence, such as an image, a link to a video or music file, a Gameshark code, etc. # Please do not post about video game glitches unless they are pertinent to the unused thing (such as a glitch that makes a normally unused graphic appear). # Likewise, discussion of Prototype/Final comparisons of games are not to be made, unless they too are pertient to the unused thing. This wiki is for about unused things in final, released versions of games. # Please credit the person who initially made the discovery, as well as any media you use that is not from the discoverer of the unused thing. Found in the ROM is the object labeled as the "Stoke" and its projectile (that yellow blip in the door). The Stoke is simply a miniature Crocomire that moves forward and shoots projectiles. Its AI is only partially coded in, due to the fact it doesn't work properly when going up a slope. However, it can be killed easily enough. This was certainly planned to use in Norfair. Read the full article, Super Metroid, for more info! (Source: Kejardon) ;12/31/2008 * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES) ;12/27/2008 * Kirby's Dream Course ;12/26/2008 * Kirby's Dream Course * Mega Man 3 * Mega Man X3 * Mega Man Soccer ;12/24/2008 * Secret of Mana ;12/23/2008 * Mega Man X2 * Mortal Kombat (SNES) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ;12/22/2008 * Mega Man X3 * Ninja Warriors * Ranma 1/2: Hard Battle * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ;12/21/2008 * Azure Dreams GBC * Final Fight 3 * Mega Man X ;12/20/2008 * A Boy and His Blob * Donkey Kong 64 ;12/19/2008 * Breath of Fire * Equinox * King Arthur & the Knights of Justice * Kingsley's Adventure ;12/18/2008 * Goldeneye * Mega Man X * Mega Man X2 ;12/13/2008 * Super Metroid ;12/12/2008 * Earthbound * Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Mega Man 2 * Mega Man Zero * Super Metroid ;12/11/2008 * Mega Man 5 * Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! * Mega Man X2 ;12/10/2008 * Duke Nukem 64 * Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular ;12/8/2008 :Wiki creation! An unused duplicate boss hallway in Mega Man X!